At War With Gods
by Angelic Temptress
Summary: After a family member visits Diana, the day isn't as normal as it should be. Shayera goes missing during a routine robbery. Spoilers through To Another Shore
1. Chapter 1

"At War With Gods"

By: Angelic Temptress

Disclaimer: Keep 'em WB. You always seem to mess it up anyway…

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: To Another Shore

Thank you, Ms. Merlin Missy. You are the greatest.

xXx

(1/4)

"We all have our demons."

"Thanks but I already know that, Clark."

Superman offered a smile and sipped his orange juice. "You miss him."

"J'onn is doing what he has to. He needs time away from us so he can find a connection with the people of Earth."

"Like you did?"

Shayera lowered her gaze and shook her head. "No. That was completely different."

It was almost five in the morning, and they were sitting in the Metro Tower's empty cafeteria, the cafeteria restricted to veteran Leaguers.

Both had been stationed there for the night. Superman had monitor duty in twenty minutes, and Shayera couldn't sleep.

"Are you working tomorrow?" he asked.

"First shift. Did you know Flash and I are in charge of the movie tonight? We're showing _Kill Bill Vol. 1_."

"A little violent, isn't it?"

"But it's full of ass-kicking women. Aren't you going to join?"

"No. I have a date."

"Lucky you."

xXx

"You just seem to get prettier with every decade."

Diana whirled around to face the man whose voice spoke to her. As she expected, Ares stood in her room. He wore a smile.

"Vacate my room and our base," she ordered and crossed her arms over her chest.

He only laughed. "Diana, Diana. You act as if you're impressive." Ares rounded her bed and came to stand before her. His iced eyes glanced over the underwear on her comforter before he looked at her again. "Shouldn't you be glad to see a member of your own family?"

She gritted her teeth and resisted the urge to throw him through her bedroom wall. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I was actually having dinner with a couple of family members, and your sweet name came up. I wanted to pay a visit because, after all, we're cousins."

His eyes lowered for a split second, obviously for the sight of her cleavage, and his smile widened. "That beautiful _armor_ looks great on you, by the way. I wouldn't be surprised if your dear mother knew you were destined to wear it."

Annoyed, she rolled her eyes. Diana picked that up from either Shayera or Wally years ago. "I don't care who your father and mother are. It doesn't make you any greater in my eyes."

"Well, I happen to care that my father's brother is your dear old dad."

She simply gave him her best glare.

"I'm just being an aggravating foe, Diana. You should be used to that by now." He averted his stare to study her open closet. "So, how's that bat fellow?" Before her jaw could drop, he added, "Aphrodite tends to keep me informed of these things."

"Oh yes. I forget that Aphrodite forgets she's married from time to time."

"Oh, you always were a sharp one. Speaking of sharpness, I was wondering how that little Hawkgirl was doing. Since the Thanagarians invaded, I'm sure things haven't been the same around here for her."

Diana crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. "I have monitor duty in five minutes, so I suggest you leave before I _literally_ throw you out."

"I got the message. Have a good day." He disappeared in a blaze of fire.

Diana let out an aggravated breath and left her quarters for the control room of the Metro Tower. Superman, Wildcat, and Fire were already there.

"Good morning," Superman greeted. Although it was nearly five in the morning, he wore a cheerful grin on his boyish face. His smiles had always been contagious, so Diana mimicked it without thinking. He handed her a cup of coffee and started to pour another.

"Thank you." She sipped it and enjoyed its slightly sweet taste. He knew how she liked her morning coffee. _Coffee: one of this world's simple pleasures. _"Mmm."

"Glad you like it." He waited for Diana to take her seat before he sat down. "It seems like forever since we've even seen each other."

She shrugged. "Well, you've been busy in Metropolis, and I've been playing the part of a diplomat."

He nodded.

"How's Lois?"

"She's doing well. She got back from covering the press conference in London the other night."

"Oh. How'd that go?"

"The President and the Prime Minister were holding the press conference. How do you think it went?"

They both laughed a little.

"Have you spoken to Batman?" he asked softly. "I know you two were at odds…"

"A lot has happened in Gotham. I couldn't expect him to ignore it all."

A breeze blew Diana's black hair from her face and Superman's cape into the air for a moment.

The Flash stopped in front of Fire with a hand leaning on the computer consol. Fire smiled and bit her lower lip as her cheeks flushed.

"Hey, babe."

"Hello."

"I just came to see you."

"Just to see me?"

His smile grew as well. "Maybe to kiss you good morning, too." Flash gently kissed her lips and giggled like a schoolboy.

Superman and Diana exchanged smiles.

Fire's face brightened. "This morning has gotten much better."

Wildcat interrupted the couple. "Get a room, lovebirds. You're making me sick."

xXx

"Shayera…" his little annoying voice whispered behind her ear.

Though she wanted to send her young friend a scowl, she didn't. "What?"

"You look bored." Flash jumped onto the rec. room couch and placed an arm around her. This time, she did scowl. He immediately removed his arm.

"I am not bored. I'm watching _Will & Grace_ on _Lifetime_."

His eyes widened. "Oh God. You're watching _Lifetime_? What has that _loon_ done to you?"

Shayera glared. "Don't call Carter a loon, Wally."

He huffed. "Just because you're dating him doesn't mean I have to like him."

"I'm not dating him."

"I forgot. You're 'seeing' each other." Wally slumped to the opposite side of the couch and propped his head in his hand.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked and muted the television.

"I don't know. Nothing, I guess."

"Something happen with Beatriz?"

"No. She's perfect." The Flash lay down and kicked his yellow boots into Shayera's lap. Because he was so solemn, she decided to allow his actions to pass. "It's like… things are so weird right now. J'onn left. Batman's never here. You don't really talk to anyone but the loon. John hides himself in his room with Vixen. Superman is always with his girlfriend. Diana has meetings to go to –"

"Stop referring to Carter as the loon. But you have Beatriz now. Things change…."

"I don't know if I like it. I mean, I've made a lot of new friends, but I miss the seven of us, you know? I miss hanging out, cracking jokes, staring at you, picking on Bats, staring at Diana –"

"We still do that."

"No, we don't. When was the last time you and Bats played chess?" Wally challenged and lifted his head from the armrest.

Shayera sighed. "We all have things going on in our lives right now, Wally. We're all searching for something –"

"Extraordinary," he finished for her and sat up extremely quickly. "Well, what the seven of us _had_ was extraordinary. I mean, don't you miss it?"

"Of course I do, but it's not fair to me or to any of you to wish for it. It was a complicated masquerade. Things are better now that our secrets are out in the open."

"Are they? Because I could bet my bottom dollar that you're not happy."

Both their comm. links buzzed.

"Shayera. Flash," Superman's voice said. "We need you in the monitor womb."

xXx

"What's the problem?" Shayera asked as she and the Flash walked in.

Superman gave a serious look. "Killer Frost and Poison Ivy are robbing a yacht in a bay near Gotham. Someone on the yacht dialed the police but never got the chance to speak."

"Where's Batman?"

"Working or ignoring us. He's not answering our calls." Superman set the coordinates for the transporting machine.

"Don't bother, Big Blue. Gotham's not that far from here. I can get us there in a couple of seconds." Flash lifted Shayera into his arms without her permission.

Diana gave Clark a look. "That's going to go over real well."

Shayera jumped from his arms. "Do you want to rip my wings off?" She started for the transport machine with Flash trailing behind.

Diana then pressed a button on the consol. "Mr. Terrific, we dispatched Shayera and Flash to take care of the Ivy and Frost situation."

"Good. I've got Vixen, Green Arrow, and Black Canary in Los Angeles keeping an eye out for Deadshot at the request of both Batman and Nightwing." Terrific paused for a second as he typed on the keyboard. "The Question is done in Hub City and will be returning to the Metro Tower soon."

Diana nodded, "Stargirl and Supergirl are stationed in Tokyo. The Prime Minister wanted the girls there for crowd control."

"I also have Steel and Caption Atom in Russia taking care of an illegal trade route the mafia has been using." Terrific then added, "Are there any other missions I should be aware of at the moment?"

"No. Wonder Woman out." Diana cut the connection. "Today's kind of slow, isn't it?"

Superman shrugged. "Let's not try and jinx ourselves just yet."

xXx

When they arrived on the edge of the docks, Flash ignored Shayera's powerful glare and raised a hand to shield his eyes from the bright sun. When he squinted, he could make out the ship.

"What's the plan?" he asked and gave a sideward glance. "You want me to distract, or will you start the attack?"

"You take frostbite. I got the plant." Shayera took to the air and started for the yacht.

"I'm glad we discussed this," Flash mumbled and raced over the water. His feet barely touched the surface of the bay as he ran. He then ran up the side of the yacht and landed on its deck with as little sound as possible.

_Stealth: a word GL and Bats would swear by._

He pressed his back to a crate and snuck a glance to the front of the large boat. Garden Girl had two arrows loaded on her wrist gadgets, and both were aimed at the family and crew. Flash was waiting for a signal from Shayera before he moved.

xXx

Shayera quietly landed on the roof of the yacht and peered over to see Poison Ivy and Killer Frost stealing from the family.

"Now, pass the bags to the person on the aisle, and Killer Frost will pick them up." Ivy waited as her newest partner collected the bags that were now full of money, credit cards, watches, and jewelry.

Shayera heard a noise from the starboard side of the ship and watched as Ivy motioned Frost to check it out.

"Damn it, Flash," she muttered and decided to take action. "Lower your aim, Ivy," she called out and flew to the deck. Shayera tapped her mace in her opposite hand and smirked at the other woman. "Because I don't think you're going to get out of this one."

"On the contrary my dear bird, I believe we will."

She laughed. "How would Harley feel if she knew she was replaced by some amateur who spews ice from her hands?"

Ivy moved her aim to Shayera and snarled. "Don't you dare speak her name. You have no idea how much she meant to me."

"She's obviously expendable." Two arrows zoomed toward her, but Shayera effortlessly deflected them both with her mace. "You're going to have to do better than that."

With a swift motion, Ivy rolled a seed toward Shayera. It immediately turned into thick vines that wrapped around her legs. Shayera allowed her electric mace to glow and pressed it against the plant. It shriveled and died moments before Shayera took to the sky and shouted her war cry.

Ivy wasn't out of tricks just yet. She tossed a handful of seeds Shayera couldn't evade all at the same time. They sprouted into vines which released a potent and toxic odor, causing her to cough. As the vines bound her, she dropped her mace into the water and found it difficult to both breathe and see.

She, like her weapon, fell into the bay. As she struggled with the vines, they tightened around her wings and upper body. She tried to scream for Wally, but her voice only created bubbles in the murky water.

Shayera became very lightheaded. Images began flashing before her eyes, the eyes of people she'd wronged. Her desperate lungs burned for oxygen as she continued to kick, knowing she couldn't die like this.

Her efforts weakened.

Shayera blacked out.

xXx

Someone cleared her throat, and Flash turned his head to see who stood to his left. Killer Frost smiled as she raised her hand.

"I've found a stowaway," she giggled and then narrowed her bright blue eyes. "Sorry, but the rules say you've got to pay for your ticket."

He slowly raised his hands. "I had no idea." Flash then raced around her.

"Hey. No fair!"

He tapped her shoulder from behind and grinned. "Miss me?"

"No." She didn't turn to look at him but rather did a flip and landed on the crate he had been hiding behind.

Flash knew he'd have to run up and catch her. He started but lost his footing and fell onto his back, landing on a patch of ice. Flash groaned in frustration. _I fell for that again?_

Killer Frost chuckled. "You are so predictable."

"And you're going to jail."

Her head tilted to one side. "Did you pick up that line from Superman or Batman?"

Flash jumped to his feet and raced to the crate. He punched her and she landed onto the deck. He noted the conveniently spare rope laying on one of the crates. In the blink of an eye, Frost was tied to that same crate.

He averted his eyes just as Shayera fell overboard and into the water. Though he wanted to get her, he instead started toward Poison Ivy. When she blew something in his direction, he waved his arms and created a wind to send the seeds back to her. The seeds erupted into vines that wrapped around her upper body, keeping her immobile.

"That worked pretty well. I guess I should pull weeds more often." He then raced off the edge of the yacht and dived into the water.

xXx

"Are you going to the movie tonight?" Superman asked while he copied a few reports into the computer.

Diana glanced at him, noticed that he wasn't looking at her, and returned to her filing. "I don't think so. Are you planning on attending?"

"No. Lois and I are getting dinner."

The computer buzzed, and Flash's voice filled the monitor room. "Flash to the Metro Tower. Come in! Diana! Superman! Come in!"

Diana pressed a key and answered, "We read you, Flash. What's going on?"

"I can't find Shayera. She fell into the bay, and I've been searching, but I can't find her!"

Diana didn't even have to speak. Superman sped from his chair and flew out of the building.

"Superman's on his way, Flash. He'll aid you. Together, you can cover the entire bay in seconds."

Flash was breathing hard. "He's here."

xXx


	2. Chapter 2

"At War With Gods"

By: Angelic Temptress

Disclaimer: Keep 'em WB. You always seem to mess it up anyway…

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: To Another Shore

Thank you, Ms. Merlin Missy. You are the greatest.

xXx

(2/4)

Gordon had Killer Frost and Poison Ivy arrested. They would each be sent to the prisons they escaped from only months earlier.

Superman stood there with Flash, both completely soaked. They had spent hours searching the bay and the area around it but had no luck.

Shayera was nowhere to found.

"Thank you both," Gordon said. "I'm sorry about your friend. When her body's found –"

"She's not dead," Flash insisted. "She's missing."

Gordon nodded. "I'll have my men keep an eye out, though I don't want to get your hopes up. Many a mob boss has misplaced a body or two in the waters of Gotham. We have yet to find them all." He shrugged. "Is she a good swimmer?"

"Well, no. Ivy had her wrapped up in vines."

"But she's strong, although she can't fly when her wings are wet." Superman then lessened the distance between himself and the commissioner and whispered so only he, Gordon, and Flash could hear. "If you talk to your _friend_, let him know what's going on."

After a moment, Commissioner Gordon left for his car.

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all," Flash muttered as he paced. "We didn't find her mace, and that thing would have sunk to the bottom."

"Maybe we missed it."

"Two men who move faster than a speeding bullet missed a heavy Thanagarian weapon, and one has X-ray vision." He suddenly raised his stare and looked at Superman. "We need to tell John." When Superman didn't reply, Flash raised his voice. "Didn't you hear me?"

"John is on a deep space mission with Rayner and Katma. I can't exactly reach him."

"Then we should call a meeting."

"Everyone who needs to know of her disappearance already does." He then pressed his earpiece. "Diana. I need you to contact Batman, Nightwing, or Batgirl. They need to question Poison Ivy, in case she did something to Shayera."

"Should I have Killer Frost questioned as well?"

"I'll take care of that."

xXx

Shayera opened her eyes to a room she did not recognize. She sat up and quickly climbed off the bed. Satin sheets covered the mattress and the bedroom walls were lined with gold.

Her head turned to study the large balcony doors at the end of the room. After opening them, she walked outside and noted the clouds surrounding her. She could only guess the altitude the building sat at. Though this would be her easiest escape route, Shayera didn't know where she was or where she could land when she tired.

Something ate at her stomach. Not only was she unarmed, but she was obviously a hostage. _And by the looks of the spacious bedroom, I'm a pampered hostage_.

For some odd reason, Shayera didn't quite feel threatened. Though her entire body urged her to search for another escape route, her mind decided that she'd inspect her surroundings later. Although it irked her, she ignored her conflicting thoughts and stepped back inside, passing a large mirror.

Her uniform had been replaced by a dress of some sort. It was black with a low neckline and was cuffed at her shoulders with gold pins that appeared to be emblems of some kind. Gold sandals sat on her feet.

"Okay then. Now I'm a little P.O.ed." She stormed out of the room and into the hallway. There were maidens walking, all dressed in similar white togas and barefooted.

"Miss Hol," one said. "He is waiting in the dining room."

"He?"

The woman only smiled and motioned down the hall. Skeptically, Shayera slowly started for the large door. Another woman opened it for her. When she stepped inside, she was surprised by all the dark furnishings. Its color was nothing compared to the bedroom.

"Thank you for joining me, Shayera." A man with blond hair and striking eyes sat at the end of the medium-sized table. From where she stood, it looked of ebony.

Her green eyes naturally narrowed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Who are you, and why the hell am I here?"

"You're extremely blunt. I like that." He spoke with an accent she could not place.

"I'm glad. Now answer."

He laughed and stood from his seat, revealing that he was exceptionally tall. "My uncle found you in his waters and saved your life at my request."

"His waters?"

"You were thrown overboard. You were drowning."

"Send him my gratitude."

"I intend to." He smiled and actually looked somewhat attractive, in a bizarre way.

"You haven't answered either of my questions, and you're trying my patience."

The man laughed and pulled out a chair. "Take a seat. Eat something. You must be starving after all that has happened."

Her expression didn't falter. "Who are you?"

"Ares, God of War."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"I've read about you."

"Have you? Textbooks? The internet?"

"_The Iliad, The Odyssey, _and _The Aeneid_."

"Researching?"

"I like to know most everything about my co-workers. You just happen to be part of Diana's family."

"You are a treasure, Shayera. I don't think I've ever met anyone like you, and you know I've met many people in my time."

"My second question is still unanswered."

Ares gently touched her arm, and she roughly pulled away. Nonetheless, he guided her to a seat her wings were comfortable in. She watched the god pour two chalices of what looked like wine. After he set one before her, Shayera refused to drink it.

"I wouldn't poison you. You are an irreplaceable asset. Anyway, it's plume nectar. I believe it's your favorite."

Her glare turned into an expression of shock, but only for a second. "I don't trust you."

"And yet you have trouble resisting me."

Shayera glared at him.

"Go ahead," he said. "Don't you miss the taste?"

After a few minutes of glancing at the chalice, she sipped her nectar and allowed the sweet liquid to roll down her throat. It tasted like Thanagar.

Ares snapped his fingers, and several women brought food to the table. Her brow furrowed.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I'm no fool, Ares."

"Good to hear." He took some of the brightly colored food from his dish and swallowed it.

"Ambrosia gives immortality. Why are you offering me this?"

Again, the god chuckled and finished his drink. "You are a bright little hawk girl." He rested his elbows on the table and sighed. "I'm offering you a new life."

"I have a life."

He considered her reply and countered, "Maybe, but it's one you despise."

"What makes you think that?"

"Please, Shayera. Don't underestimate me. I know everything about you."

Her jaw clenched. _Another stalker? What is with me?_ "I'm leaving now." Shayera stood and started for the door.

"You can try, but you'll only get yourself wounded," Ares told her before taking another sip of his nectar.

The door slammed shut before her. If she had her mace, she'd break it down after she bashed his head in.

"And now I'm annoyed." She slowly spun around. "What the hell is going on here?"

xXx

"I don't know what you are talking about." Killer Frost crossed her legs and gave a smirk. "I didn't see a damn thing. Your lackey had me unconscious before Ivy even defeated the dirty hawk."

Superman crashed his fists onto the desk between them, bending it. "You watch your mouth," he ordered.

"Or what? You'll hurt me?"

"You are not to call her a 'dirty hawk.' Do you understand?" Superman noticed that her breathing and heart rate quickened.

He continued, "Now. Tell me what you know."

"I know nothing. You're wasting your time."

xXx

"Ivy doesn't know anything," Nightwing said over the comm.

Diana couldn't help sighing. "Are you sure?"

"She had nothing to do with Shayera's disappearance."

Though Diana had no more to ask, she badly wanted to learn of Bruce's recent activities. She resisted the temptation and ended the transmission with a "Wonder Woman, out."

Fire typed something on the keyboard, opening a file on her computer.

"There are so many websites that wish Shayera harm. She could have been kidnapped by any one of the hysterical Thanagarian haters." Fire turned to face Diana. "I'm afraid we are at a dead end."

Diana nodded and contacted Superman. "Ivy knew nothing. Perhaps we should question Carter Hall?"

"Flash and I are on the way there."

Diana closed the connection and glanced at Fire. "Could you leave me for a moment?"

"Of course." The woman left the control room. Once the door was sealed behind her, Diana pressed a key on her computer that provided a direct link to the Batcave.

"Metro Tower to Batcave. Over."

Of course, he didn't answer.

"Batman? It's Diana. Please come in."

Silence.

"Shayera's missing. For Hera's sake, answer!"

Again there was nothing, but Diana hadn't noticed. Instead, she repeated the goddess's name she had just said. The answer dawned on her.

"That coward."

xXx


	3. Chapter 3

"At War With Gods"

By: Angelic Temptress

Disclaimer: Keep 'em WB. You always seem to mess it up anyway…

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: To Another Shore

Thank you, Ms. Merlin Missy. You are the greatest.

xXx

(3/4)

"Has the Lantern ever shared whether he loves you or not?" Ares enjoyed amusing himself, especially with beings such as Shayera. Strong-willed, beautiful, fierce women never ceased to impress or entertain him.

He could tell by the subtle hesitation on her face that he had hit a delicate nerve.

"He doesn't, by the way."

"I never expected him to."

"Sure you did. When you returned to the League, you expected him to remain faithful to you and welcome you back with open arms."

Shayera's brow furrowed with rage. "I did no such thing."

"But didn't you challenge Vixen for his heart? Didn't you attempt to make him jealous with that little pink slip you tried to pass off as a dress? Why did you go on that first date with Hall?"

Her jaw clenched. "You've been watching me?"

"Aphrodite provides me with information on those that I find…" He paused as he slowly sized her up. "… particularly intriguing."

"Well, I suggest that you stop your surveillance."

He chuckled. "You misunderstand. I've become very… fond of you over the past couple of years. I believe it was just after your first public appearances as a Leaguer that I noticed you. You had this warlike quality I liked. I could sense it in your body language, your voice, your attitude –"

"So that gave you the right to place me under observation? I'm not quite following, and I'm _really_ aggravated."

"You are a killer, Shayera," he stated bluntly and stood from his chair. "One doesn't have to look further then your friend, Grundy."

Shayera's vivid eyes widened for a moment before glaring at him again.

"But you are a warrior as well. A fighter. Your heart is too coarse and bruised to blend with the mortals. You understand what it takes to be a hero and a soldier. You understand what must be done to keep the world and its powers in balance."

Ares took quick, steady steps toward Shayera and stopped when their faces were mere inches apart. "I know what you went through when you were forced to betray Hro. I was there. I know, firsthand, all that you lost by choosing this over your home world. I was by your side. You simply didn't know."

Her face had either softened or she had escaped into her own thoughts. The God of War gently touched her shoulders and was thrilled when she didn't pull away.

He pushed a strand of red hair from her face and whispered, "Every single time you enter in battle, I am there beside you. I give you the strength to succeed, and I will never allow you to lose."

Shayera's gaze lowered to their feet, and he smiled to himself as he asked her to stay. When she didn't reply to his request, he urged her toward the door. "Go and bathe. We will have dinner later, and we will talk more of your past. I'll answer any and all of your questions."

She turned from his hold and left the room when the doors opened. They quickly closed behind her, and Ares' thoughts were interrupted by the voice of a goddess he loathed.

"You're lying to her."

He turned to see Athena drinking from Shayera's chalice of nectar. Her brazen hair reached beyond her shoulders, and her armor covered little of her body. Her grey eyes stared at him as if he were a criminal.

"Am I?" Ares rubbed his unshaven chin. "And the accusation comes from none other than my father's favorite daughter."

"Why are you interfering with the Thanagarian's life?"

"What part of this is any of your concern?"

"You are not the _only_ god of war here, Ares. And Shayera has been on the defensive side as of recently, protecting rather than attacking."

He shook his head. "Sister dear, don't you feel the rage in her blood? I certainly do, and I will not overlook that potential."

Athena dropped the chalice onto his table, spilling the burgundy contents everywhere. Her face showed no remorse. "Blood, Ares? Do not speak of such nonsense. The only blood you value is that which is spilled." Her eyes fell upon the ambrosia. "Offering immortality as well? Aren't we the little _Calypso_?"

"I think you should leave, Pallas Athena, before something unfortunate occurs."

Athena showed a small smile. "Do not interfere with her destiny, Ares." She then disappeared.

xXx

"Ares abducted Shayera."

Flash stared at Diana for a moment, not exactly sure how to respond. "Um. Do we know Ares?"

"He tried to start a war in Kasnia last year."

Superman demanded, "What would your God of War want with Shayera?"

"God? Like that other dude we stopped from escaping the underworld?"

Diana ignored his question and continued, "I'm not quite sure. He visited me in my quarters this morning before I joined you in the control room."

Flash's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"And you didn't think to tell anyone?" Superman was angry. Any angrier and steam would have seeped from his ears.

"He didn't pose as a threat."

"How do you know Ares took her?"

Diana told him quietly. "Ares mentioned her name. He was wondering how she had adjusted since the invasion." She shrugged. "It's a hunch, but it's the closest we have to a lead."

"All right then," Flash interrupted. "How the hell do we get this guy? Where does he live?"

"Most of the gods reside on Mount Olympus, including Ares."

Superman nodded. "How do we get there?"

"Greece."

xXx

Shayera bit her lower lip as a maiden poured more hot water into the golden tub. She ran her hands over her wet hair and savored the refreshing feeling of the water against her skin.

The bathtub was oddly shaped, allowing room for her gray wings to comfortably soak in the water as well. A back support kept her sitting upright, and the tub itself had a slanted depth. The steaming water nearly covered her chest when she leaned back against the support.

"More water, Miss?"

She shook her head.

_Why am I here? Why am I accepting this god's kindness?_ The questions racked her brain, both angering and subduing her.

_Because he's right, and you know it_, she told herself. _Ares feels familiar, and that's something you haven't had in a while._

Her conflicting thoughts bothered her. For a second instance in her life, she ignored her conscience and went with what _somewhat_ felt right.

xXx

"How is your newest prodigy?" Aphrodite asked and carefully slid into his lap. He couldn't resist her soft touch upon his face or her sweet kiss upon his dry lips.

Ares placed a hand on her thigh and pulled her body closer to his own. The fabric of her pink dress sent familiar chills through his body.

He then asked, "Did you bring me what I asked for?"

Aphrodite sighed irritably and pulled a small vial from her cleavage. "Yes. Now remember, all you need to do is make sure she drinks this in its entirety. You'll have complete control over her."

"Because she'll be madly in love with me?"

"Something like that." She began to twirl one of her golden locks around a delicate finger. "So what is it you _really_ want her for?"

He laughed and stroked her hair. "You know."

"So it is a sex thing?"

"She has a womb that could comfortably house a son, a god with wings. He'd be stronger than Hercules ever was." He shoved her from his lap and stood from his chair. As Ares rubbed his chin, he continued with his explanation. "Once under my control, Shayera has the potential to be one of my deadliest weapons to date."

"You want to use her against Diana? Artemis and Hera will take turns ripping limbs from your body."

Ares chuckled. "You think I fear them?"

"Perhaps you should fear someone."

"I have a feeling that you are not one hundred percent with me on this."

xXx

Athena entered the home of the _Moirai_. As she had expected, the three fates were weaving their strings, each taking turns with different strands. The trio laughed quietly as they spun, uncoiled, and shortened the destinies of mortals.

"And what is it that you demand, Pallas Athena?" Clotho asked but did not raise her gaze. Her eyes never did leave her thread.

"The Thanagarian."

Lachesis spoke next. "And what is it that you want with her?"

"Please, sister. Is it not obvious?" Atropos lifted a single golden strand and placed the edge of a dagger atop it. "Athena wants to know how long she has to live."

Already irritated, Athena offered a threatening smile. "Don't do anything drastic, dear Atropos."

"Yes, sister. We've done quite enough to Hol already. It would be careless to end her life." Clotho lifted the end of that very string, and Athena noted how tightly woven it was with another. "If you end her life, the future will be uncertain."

"Then whose life had Shayera's been spun with?" Athena took several steps deeper into their tiny cavern. "Stewart's?"

Lachesis nodded. "Of course. You know as well as we do they are destined to have a child you will look upon with great favor."

"Ares feels otherwise," the goddess informed and set her hands on her hips. "I swear to my father that I will kill him before he interferes with her future."

Clotho shook her head. "We cannot control what Ares does. He has a terrible way with women, especially those who are warriors. Shayera won't be able to help herself." She ran her wrinkled fingers over a badly woven section of Shayera's strand. "It looks as though she's already giving into Ares' charms."

"Then stop it."

"It is not for us to stop, Pallas Athena. We cannot control how the Thanagarian acts. We simply create the hardships she must learn to overcome."

Atropos giggled. "Perhaps another god must meddle to prevent Ares' wishes from materializing."

xXx

"You look superior, Shayera."

Shayera, wearing something similar to her first toga, heard the doors close behind her. The dining room was now lit with what looked to be dozens of candles.

With every passing moment, she was beginning to feel even more uncomfortable with the situation at hand. She sat in the seat he pulled out for her and watched as he took a seat as well.

She realized she was extremely hungry and started eating without waiting for the god to start. His strong gaze remained on her as she ate, and he poured himself a chalice of wine. Shayera reached for hers and noted that it had already been filled.

Every bone in her body went on high alert.

"The wine is good. Try it."

Her mind screamed at her, warning her of the certain danger residing in that gold cup.

"Ares?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me the truth."

He quickly said he never lied to her.

Shayera set down her fork. "How much control do you have over me?"

Ares nearly choked on his wine.

"You are the God of War. I am, more or less, a warrior. You couldn't convince me that it means nothing."

"I don't control you anymore than I control any other mortal. Gods cannot 'control' their subjects, Shayera."

"So you influence them," she corrected. "I know what mind control feels like. This is pretty goddamn close."

With a charming smile, Ares urged Shayera to calm down. His hand settled atop hers, and it took all her will to rip from his touch. Doing so felt unnatural.

"Just drink your wine, Shayera. Eat your food."

She stood from her seat and started for the door. Shayera then felt a hand grip her shoulder, twisting her to an about-face.

With eyes like hot coal, Ares ordered, "You will remain here."

Before she could react to his unbelievable strength, Ares threw her against the ebony table. Her lower back crashed into the dinner table's edge, and she cringed in pain. In a smooth motion, he knocked most of the dishes to the floor and set Shayera on the table. He pinned her below him, using his body weight and strength against her. With one hand, he held her arms over her head, and his knees kept her toga in place. Her legs were useless.

"Get the hell off of me!" One of her wings was bent into an abnormal position, sending a sharp pain through her entire body.

"I tried to be as demure and as democratic as I possibly could, but you simply had to test my nerves." Ares reached for her chalice with his left hand and brought it to her mouth. "Now drink!"

"You can take your poison and shove it up your –"

Wine poured into her mouth and dripped down the sides of her face as she resisted. Shayera tried her hardest not to choke on or swallow the red liquid. She even spit some into his face. Ares responded with twisting her left arm oddly.

She gasped and accidentally ingested some of the toxin.

xXx

Superman landed the Javelin as close to the base of the mountain as he could. The three in the ship had all been gravely silent during the flight, and all for different reasons.

Diana exited alongside Flash. Superman followed. They stopped abruptly, and he immediately understood why. A woman, wearing very little armor, stood at the base of the landing bridge. Her bright eyes immediately captivated him.

"Athena…" Diana muttered. She bowed her head slightly.

"Who is this?" Flash asked as he sized up the goddess.

Superman stepped past Flash. "I don't mean to be demanding, but my friend is being held prisoner –"

"By my brother," she finished. "I'm pleased at your arrival." She started walking in the opposite direction. The three followed as she continued speaking. "You see, we all have something to lose in this situation. If Ares interferes, the future is jeopardized."

"Then why didn't you stop him?" Flash stipulated. "Since you're a god and all."

"Don't question her, Flash."

Superman shook his head. "No, Diana. He's absolutely right."

"I am not to meddle with mortals."

"But your brother did. Now if you'll excuse me." Superman took hold of Flash and flew straight into the sky, following beside the mountain.

He stopped midair when he reached a balcony.

A balcony Athena and Diana were waiting on.

"Now, are you ready to listen to what I have to say?" The goddess waited for the men to join them in the giant bedroom. "She's in the dinning hall. I warn you that she may not be herself."

Flash's eyes narrowed. "Not herself?"

Diana nodded. "Aphrodite and Ares are rather close."

Superman didn't wait for any more warnings. He flew at the door, breaking through because he didn't want to waste the time opening it. His eyes noted the two bodies on the table, and he shoved the man off of Shayera. They both collided with the wall, leaving a dent in the cement.

Ares pushed Superman, sending him to the ground. He stood and stared down at his opponent. "Well if it isn't 'The Man of Steel.' I'm almost honored." He bent over and grabbed Superman by the throat. "How fast can you fly again?" Ares tossed him aside like a piece of trash, and he hit a glass cabinet. It shattered instantly.

"You'd better just hand Shayera over, Ares." Diana appeared in the doorway with her fists set on her hips. Flash sped past her and helped Shayera from the table.

"Did you hear that, Shayera?" Ares asked as his body erupted into flames, replacing his clothing with armor. "I think they want to take you away from your home."

Shayera punched Flash.

xXx


	4. Chapter 4

"At War With Gods"

By: Angelic Temptress

Disclaimer: Keep 'em WB. You always seem to mess it up anyway…

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: To Another Shore

Thank you, Ms. Merlin Missy. You are the greatest.

xXx

(4/4)

Diana stared at Shayera in pure horror. Flash fell to the marble floor and didn't get back up. Before she could react, Diana and Superman had each received a fireball to the gut. Hers sent her through the large doors he had ruined moments earlier. She hit the wall and narrowed her eyes in anger.

"I'm growing tired of this." She jumped to her feet and flew into the air, heading toward Ares. To her surprise, it wasn't Ares she crashed into.

It was an electric mace.

Diana skidded on the floor and stared up at her own teammate. Shayera looked as if she were Greek royalty, no less beautiful than Helen of Troy. She raised her mace again to strike, but the princess caught its base. She swirled around, with Shayera still clutching her weapon, and sent Shayera crashing into the nearest wall.

Instead of continuing her fight with Shayera, Diana headed for Ares.

xXx

Superman's torso burned from the godly fireball he had received. He cringed when Ares tossed Shayera her mace.

He winced when she hit the wall.

Though he wanted to beat the hell out of the god who had captured and brainwashed his friend, he left it for Diana to take care of. He wanted to make sure Shayera was all right. Superman raced into her direction and took hold of her arms, pinning her to the very wall she had struck. She squirmed beneath his grip and tried to rip free, but Superman wouldn't allow it.

Instead, he knocked her head against the wall.

"Shayera! You need to listen to me. You are not Ares' servant, and you are not in love with him. You're my friend, and I'm here to take you home."

"Let me go!" she screamed as her mace crashed to the floor.

Athena suddenly appeared at his side and showed him a vial. "It's a serum made from a root that will reverse the charm."

With one arm pressed against Shayera, he took the vial from Athena and pulled the cork from it with his teeth. He poured it into Shayera's mouth. Just seconds after she swallowed the liquid remedy, Shayera stopped resisting his hold.

"Shayera?"

She exhaled loudly and nodded. "Now kindly let me go so I can beat that asshole to a bloody pulp."

Superman lowered his arms. "I think Diana's handling that."

Her eyes averted to the goddess beside him. "And who are you?"

xXx

Diana's fist smashed into Ares' face, and his head hit the wall hard. He pulled his sword from its holster and brought it down on Diana. It collided with her bracelets, and she knocked it away. With his left hand, Ares grabbed her arm and threw her into the wall where he gripped her throat with his right. She was pinned.

"You'll stop right there."

His fist didn't loosen its hold on Diana when they both looked at the goddess armed with a silver bow and arrow. She had it pointed at Ares. Part of Diana's body was relieved, the part that wasn't striving for oxygen.

"Artemis?"

"Release Diana. I have permission to kill you here and now if you do not comply."

"You wouldn't –"

"My orders came from Zeus himself."

Diana knew Artemis would not lie. If a thunder bolt would not suffice, Zeus would send Artemis or her twin, Apollo, to carry out punishments.

"I won't miss, Ares."

He released Diana and took a step back. "As you wish, Artemis. Did Athena put you up to this?"

"Diana is an Amazon. When she is involved, I am involved." The Goddess of the Hunt lowered her aim. "Diana, you are free to leave. Take your friends and return to Metropolis. Zeus wishes to see Ares, Athena, and Aphrodite immediately."

She walked past Ares without glancing at him, knowing it would cause his insides to crawl. Diana saw that Superman was helping Flash from the floor, and Shayera was calm.

xXx

"You look really pretty."

Shayera slightly chuckled as she took down her hair. "Thanks, Wally."

He stepped into her room and waited for the door to close behind him, trying to be as "big brother" as he possibly could. "Still coming to the movie? We got Uma and Lucy going at it with samurai swords, plenty of homage to Bruce Lee."

"You can handle it on your own, can't you?"

He frowned. "I just thought it would cheer you up. There are motorcycles and plenty of violence. A woman taking her vengeance on the people who took her child..."

"Wally?" She looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah, Shayera?"

"I'm sorry I punched you."

He forced a laugh. "It's cool. I'm just glad no chicks were around to see it."

"Because two Greek goddesses, Diana, and I don't count as chicks."

"Wait. There were two goddesses?"

She stood and wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks for coming for me."

He held onto her, tighter than he had expected. "What are friends for?" She closed his eyes and tried not to think how close he had come to losing one of his best friends. He handled his feelings pretty well, he thought. His voice barely squeaked when he said goodnight.

xXx

"I'm going to have to cancel tonight, Lois."

He heard her sigh.

"We almost lost Shayera."

"I'm usually not the understanding type, but since her interview got a lot of good attention… I'll let you slide, Smallville."

"Thanks."

"Pop on by later, though. No need for the entire night to be boring."

"I love you."

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too."

Superman closed his cell phone and walked into the movie room. The protagonist was trying to wiggle her big toe when Flash tapped him on the shoulder.

"Diana and Shayera are both in their rooms."

Superman nodded.

"We got a message from the Bat. He was in Rome. Something about a cat burglar."

"Got it." Superman left the room and started for the elevator to reach the veterans' floor. Diana's room was the second on the right, next to his. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

It slid open with a "swoosh." Diana stood on the other side.

"Here to lecture me?"

"Because you didn't follow protocol? No. I came to see if you're all right. I'm sure that family reunion was just as much fun for you as it was for Shayera."

"I'm fine." Diana thought for a moment before adding, "And I apologize. I put Shayera in danger today."

"You couldn't have known. We're just lucky Ares is pompous."

She nodded.

Superman motioned down the hall. "I'm going to go check on her. Anything you'd like me to tell her?"

Diana shook her head. "Goodnight." The door closed.

He continued on his journey, reaching the final door on the left. After lightly knocking, he waited for an answer. The door opened. Shayera was seated at the same small vanity Diana had in her room. She was still wearing the black and gold toga.

Superman took a moment to stare at her. She was rather striking. Almost like a queen in her own right.

"Come on in." She stood and started rummaging through her drawers, pulling out sweats.

"I wanted to check up on you."

She gave him a strange look. "Don't you have a date tonight?"

"I called and said I'd be a little late. I thought you could use a friend right about now." He almost winced at the sentence. He was sure he'd heard it somewhere before… _Big Bird goes to Japan_.

"I'm okay. You can go."

"No you're not, Shayera. I know exactly how you feel. Violated and –"

She raised her hand to silence him. "Spare me the pep-talk, Clark. I knew exactly what I was doing. I just couldn't stop… all of it."

"What?"

"Up until I swallowed that toxin, I was in control. I didn't leave when I could have. I stayed because what Ares said made so much sense. What if I'm not supposed to be happy? What if I am meant to be a killer?" She took a seat on the edge of her bed, and her shoulders slumped.

"You don't really believe that."

"He said a lot of true things about Hro, John, and Carter. He also made a pretty good assumption about my feelings."

Superman nodded. "You're ashamed of yourself?"

"I'm not going to say I don't deserve the hand I've been dealt, but I'm afraid I'm still hoping my ship hasn't sunk just yet."

He sat down beside her. "Want to talk about it?"

She gave him a look he couldn't read.

"What?"

Shayera raised an eyebrow. "How many girlfriends have you had? One?"

"That's not funny… I had two, actually."

She chuckled. "I think I'll keep my personal life to myself. I don't want to pull you into it too." Her smile grew. "You know how many women would be jealous of me right about now? And to think, I could take advantage of you, and no one would ever know."

"Now you are off the deep end." He stood and gave his best "friend" smile. "If you need me, you'd better call me tomorrow. I'm planning on being a little busy tonight."

"Goodnight, Clark."

"Goodnight."

END


End file.
